


强制爱①

by Yamadakizaki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamadakizaki/pseuds/Yamadakizaki
Summary: 黑手党干部高文x警探叛徒兰斯洛特





	强制爱①

**Author's Note:**

> 拘禁，道具，凌辱，暴力描写，强制排泄，小甜

黑手党干部高文x警探叛徒兰斯洛特

 

   
货架上的咖喱，高文挑了好久，还是选了平时兰斯会吃的口味。他对咖喱没有什么偏爱，只是因为做起来简单，所以兰斯总是买来做，因为下班后被自己缠着做饭，兰斯总是抱怨他影响了自己去接加拉哈德，那个还在留着清鼻涕的臭小鬼，已经会对着高文做鬼脸，抱怨他霸占自己的父亲了。配料买好后，高文又在便利店里转了几圈，结账时顺手也买了两盒避孕套。  
   
回家后家里有人等着自己的感觉非常奇妙，高文是第一次有这样的体会。

兰斯洛特在等着他，这样想着，高文不禁加快了脚步。把食材放在桌上后，高文推开了卧室的门。

留着紫色长发的男人跪坐在床头头侧在一边歪着，长发遮住了半边脸，眼睛被眼罩绑住，不知道是醒着还是在睡觉。高文很喜欢他短发的样子，但是加入组织后，兰斯便留起了长发。这样其实也不错，现在高文突然有了这种感觉。男人的脖子上带着昨天高文买的项圈，项圈的那一头紧紧地系在床头，使他无法离开半步，手铐和脚镣也戴了一整天，手脚早已饿的没有力气，也有点脱水，嘴唇有些干裂。其实他的意识已经很模糊了。亚瑟对高文下达的命令是“随你处置”，这样的命令对黑手党而言等同于宣布死刑，而高文却没有那样做，而是把他锁在自己的公寓里，仅此而已。  
   
高文用力地拉扯了一下项圈，兰斯洛特便像被主人捏住脖子的狗一样被迫着摔向高文的一边，有些脱力地倒在男人怀里。他的嗓子很干，以至于他现在还无法好好发音，至于为什么，昨天晚上开始，兰斯嘴里都是塞着口枷度过的。长发被男人从后面扯住，兰斯被逼着仰起头与他接吻，这是他们第一次接吻，直到昨天为止兰斯都从来没想到过高文会对他做这样的事，像太阳一样开朗的男性，居然也会做出这样变态的事。高文的吻一开始绵长又缠人，兰斯甚至产生了和恋人一般接吻的错觉，男人的舌头轻轻地扫过他的牙龈，含住嘴唇吸吮，像是品尝着什么美味一样咀嚼着他的舌头，慢慢的，男人的吻变得急躁起来，甚至开始用舌头侵略他的喉咙，兰斯有点喘不过气，不停的吞咽着源源不断被男人压榨出来的唾液，也被迫吞下男人的唾液，高文的吻非常磨人，兰斯的嘴唇被含住拉扯着，被迫仰起的姿势让他有点难以吞咽，双手无力地攀上了男人的胸口，急切的呼吸拍在他的脸上，他却不敢推开，甚至连呻吟也不敢发出半句。

加拉哈德在崔斯坦那里，这是昨天晚上兰斯就知道了的。兰斯曾今也想过万一暴露了该怎么处理加拉哈德，不过事情并没有向他预料的方向发展。不管是崔斯坦还是高文，组织里的每一个人都不像黑手党，他们正常的工作，下班，有假期，带着爽朗的笑容切下欠债人的手指，或是像普通的程序员那样敲敲键盘洗钱。兰斯也知道自己被安插进来的理由只是监督这个组织，上级也并没有让他做过什么危险的工作。兰斯便也慢慢的松懈下来，甚至还没有为加拉哈德准备后路，就已经暴露了身份。

对于组织来说，叛徒是绝对不允许存在的，兰斯深知这一点，所以面对现在的高文，他不敢有一丝反抗，想要救加拉哈德，他现在只有这条路能走。

干燥的嘴唇因为亲吻重新湿润了起来，等到两人的嘴唇分开时，兰斯的嘴唇已经肿的不成样子，剧烈的呼吸让兰斯的胸口难以抑制地上下起伏。他不知道为什么高文要这样亲吻他，也不明白这样把他当做女人玩弄的意义。高文按住他的嘴唇揉搓，上面还沾着亮晶晶的唾液，兰斯被吻的有些失神，即使高文已经松开他的头发，兰斯依旧微微地仰着头，满脸潮红地微张着嘴巴，没有注意到自己这幅模样对眼前的男人来说无异于是一剂春药。

高文解开他的眼罩，兰斯长长的睫毛上还沾着泪水，一晚不见光的眼睛睁开后有些微微的刺痛，高文吻着他的睫毛，一手又扯起了项圈。  
   
兰斯想要站起来，却被高文狠狠的在腹部用膝盖顶了一下，好在已经一天滴水未沾，即使感觉胃部翻搅着疼痛，兰斯也什么也吐不出来。兰斯痛苦地倒在地上，被高文命令着像狗四肢着地地向前爬，带到厕所后，男人把他的一脚捞起来像给小孩把尿一样的姿势命令他排泄，兰斯无法在这样的情况下尿出来，但是已经忍耐了很久，男人毫不留情地揉捏着他的囊袋，还在顶部不停的抠弄，兰斯坚持不了多久便埋在高文的胸口有些啜泣的地呜咽起来，下身淅沥着排泄。这样折磨昔日的同僚，是高文怎样也不曾想过的，但是在兰斯面前，所有的爱慕和疼惜都会被背叛的愤怒，转化为无尽的情欲。  
   
贴心地把水温调到合适的温度后，高文拿着淋浴头对着兰斯冲了起来，淋浴头冲刷着身体，细致地清洗了每一处，被迫将双手聚过头顶后，男人拿着淋浴头刺激起他的胸部，巨大的水压不停地冲刷让兰斯的乳头有些变硬地翘立起来，高文的手也开始大力地揉捏起来，乳头更是被揪拽着拉起，乳尖则是被男人用指甲抠挖着有些充血。下身也被细致地洗过后，高文把昨天晚上塞进兰斯后穴的跳蛋一一取了出来。高文还未进入过兰斯的体内，看着这些沾满润滑剂和体液的跳蛋，高文竟开始有点羡慕。给兰斯清洗过后穴后，高文又将那些跳蛋塞了回去，整整四颗，震动调整都在跳蛋上，高文很喜欢的这个设计，这样就可以不用另外找遥控器调节了，可以直接开到最大级别后塞入男人的肉穴翻搅。  
   
厨房里放着高文早上出去买的咖喱和蔬菜，还有恶趣味的蕾丝围裙，高文解开兰斯的手铐让他做饭，自己则倚在门边盯着他看。  
   
“之前加拉哈德也说过喜欢咖喱的。”脑海里出现的是小鬼的脸：“你却嫌咖喱没有营养，不做给他吃。”  
   
高文走到兰斯身后，兰斯裸着身体，只有一件围裙勉强可以遮住私处，后面却是完全不设防的状态，高文贴上兰斯光裸的背部，把头垫在兰斯的脖颈处细细舔吻。手也不老实，一手撑在流理台上，另一只手绕到了前面握住了男人的阴茎。兰斯切着土豆的手颤抖着不止，不知道是因为跳蛋不停地刺激着体内g点的原因，还是前面的阴茎被人不停玩弄的原因，兰斯的腰软了下来，身子后仰着靠在男人怀里，面色潮红地根本无法握住刀。  
   
男人还在耳边说着凌辱他的话，身体的弱点却全都被握在手里，兰斯动弹不得，只能咬住下唇发出断断续续的呻吟。男人的下半身也勃起了，硬邦邦地顶着他。

这顿饭是做不成了，高文想到。

 

兰斯洛特被按着头跪在地上，男人捏起他的下巴便插了进去，兰斯的牙齿总是无意地咬到高文，得来的惩罚是头发被向后狠狠地拉扯，迫使他嘴巴张得更大，男人则是毫不客气地用力捅到了底，在咽喉处动腰磨了起来。兰斯洛特只能不停的重复吞咽的动作来取悦男人，眼睛里满是泪水，眼角也染上了情欲的红色，舌头也不敢休息，艰难地挪动着舔吻嘴里的阴茎，双手讨好的揉捏着男人的阴囊。白天的高文像获得的无限的活力，在兰斯的嘴里抽插了许久也没有发泄出来，兰斯的嘴唇被磨的开始充血红肿，眼泪和鼻水也早就留的满脸，等到男人终于玩够了他拔出来时，兰斯的下巴已经合不上了，只能保持着微微张开的状态，舌头也无法好好收回去，任由一点舌尖吐在外面，无法吞咽的口水早就流到了胸口，还沾着男人的精液。  
   
兰斯还在失神时，却已经被男人抱起来放在了餐桌上，保持着上半身趴在桌上，双脚却不得不艰难地支撑着，臀瓣被大大地掰开，还有半边跳蛋露在外面。高文用手指将跳蛋塞了回去，还向里一直捅到了深处，男人拔出手指后将阴茎插入，完全不顾跳蛋还在里面。四颗跳蛋被这么一插进入到了从未到达过的深处，肉穴第一次被粗大的东西插入，褶皱全被撑开，主人也更着绷紧了肌肉，像是被贯穿了一般不停的抽搐起来，兰斯不可置信地睁大了眼睛，他从未想到过自己会真的被侵犯，随着男人抽插的动作加快，后穴伴随着疼痛传来的快感也变得无法忽视。一直没有表现出抗拒的兰斯也终于忍不住，一手无力地抵在男人的腰上哭泣着求饶，快感太过于激烈，来自从来没有接触过的地方产生的快感让兰斯变得慌张起来，兰斯想要向前爬去，却被男人狠狠地拽了回来，插入到了更深的地方。

高文把兰斯洛特摔在沙发上，逼迫着兰斯自己抱住双腿打开求他进去，兰斯不得不自己掰开肉穴取悦着男人，臀部被男人抬高，柔软的身体被折叠到前所未有的角度，自己的阴茎就在眼前，高文也发现了，于是按着兰斯的头，逼迫他张开嘴吸住自己的阴茎，被抽插着的兰斯一颤一颤地吸住自己的性器，发出咕啾咕啾的声音，高文也将手插入兰斯的嘴里翻搅，不给他任何喘息的机会。  
   
男人射精的时候并没有射在他体内，而是拔了出来射在兰斯的脸上，再命令他舔舐自己的性器，兰斯满脸都是精液和眼泪，紫色的长发上也沾了一些，唯命是从地清洁着阴茎的兰斯，小心不敢让牙齿磕碰到，只敢用舌头轻轻舔掉，再含住顶部吸吮，舌尖在包皮间打转，将污垢和残余的精液一并吃了下去。  
   
高文很快又硬了起来，顺势抱着兰斯在客厅又做了两次，饭自然也是没有吃成的，饿了一天的兰斯又被男人翻来覆去地玩弄了一天，直到他肚子装满了精液被操到昏厥，高文也没有一点怜惜，反而把已经昏倒的兰斯手脚绑在一起，操弄了很久。等到高文抱着兰斯去清洗身体的时候，他的全身已经沾满了男人的精液和尿液，肚子里更是不用说。  
 

 

第二天，高文到崔斯坦家里接加拉哈德去幼儿园的时候，崔斯坦看到的是满面红光的高文。  
   
“高文卿…我很悲伤……”  
 

 


End file.
